


Hot Springs & Hideaways

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Large Cock, Size Difference, Size Kink, and long tongue kinks, elezen dudes have fucking massive cocks don't even pretend they don't, this is a fic for huge cock kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about the technicalities of making love to an Elezen man, when you're a rather scrawny Miqo'te girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Springs & Hideaways

She's grateful that Haurchefant is, by far, the most gentle lover she's ever had. 

By most standards, she isn't a very imposing woman—at least, to those generous enough to call her a woman, most see her and shrug her off as something between a girl and a young adult. But, mind you, she is certainly well past her nineteenth summer and as so-called "Warrior of Light" she is aged far beyond her years.

Yet still, she is a fragile girl. Powerful in battle, perhaps, but fragile-bodied nonetheless.

When she stands beside her beloved silver-haired Haurchefant, she comes up just higher than his navel. Such is the nature of interracial couples of their sort—Miqo'te and Elezen. He picks her up in his arms happily, however, and tells her she is as light as a feather. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, showering him with kisses as he showers her with the same, matching her in eagerness.

Amidst others, they must look odd, she's sure. But Haurchefant is always happy to reassure her that he doesn't mind it. He holds her slender hand in his and always has one arm around her. 

Sometimes, when she is daydreaming, she catches him stroking her head as if petting a small child or a pet. Her tail frizzles up and she bears sharp teeth though she is playful as she yells up at him, "Hey! I'm not your pet cat!"

"Oh, no, my dear. You are my kitten." Haurchefant teases, gathering her up into his arms and again, she feels his lips on her cheeks, her neck, her jawline, and oh so happily, drinking up the taste of her mouth. She kisses back hungrily every time, no matter how far he's gone in teasing her stature.

They had been together, caressing, gazing, giggling together like blushing lovebirds for a number of months before letting things press forward. It wasn't to say that Haurchefant—lusty, flirty, flighty Haurchefant—hadn't tried to feel a bit more beneath her pantalettes than she was ready for. By the twelve, had the man tried since day one. At least she'd long since stopped bopping him on the head and scolding, "I'm not that kind'a girl, mate!"

He'd nod and agree, apologizing gently and resuming his patient wait to feel her body in it's entirety. He never complained, though occasionally he'd kiss her until she was a quivering, blushing mess and quietly plead against her ear to let the consummate their love. He was always one for flowery wordings. 

All the teasing and touching could only last so long, however. Bruising marks from sucking at each other's necks and collarbones and hands groping over each other's most sensitive places could only go so far.

After a round of missions for Ishgard, she and her lover decided to run away together for a few days. It had been Haurchefant's suggestion, one night, as they had curled up together before a fire with a sweet wine buzz tinting their minds.

"I've always wanted to see Outer La Noscea's hot springs..." Haurchefant had murmured against her ears.

"I know a nice place to run away to..." she had grinned.

A few days later and they were climbing the hills of Outer La Noscea together. 

Perhaps it was some sort of foreplay in itself to fight together. Outer La Noscea was a getaway for adventurers, not peddlers or even wealthy barons. It was far too beautiful, but even far more was it dangerous. 

Haurchefant was a protector and a warrior by nature. Sword and shield in tow, they cut through all obstacles together. With her spear, they had happily gotten lost in their own adventure in the La Noscean wild together, until they came upon their destination—a carefully kept secret that she'd often retreated to when she needed solace.

She'd bought out the tiny, tropical bungalow from a hermit who'd lived there for years. 

A tiny waterfall nearby gave a gentle sound to fall asleep to. Steam rose from the hotsprings in which the falls poured. It was a shallow, pool with typically clear La Noscean water. Crystalline and aqua, with a temperature perfect to the touch.

Since taking over the hideaway from it's hermetic owner, she had redecorated.

Perhaps more simply than most.

"Well... this is it... I suppose it's the closest thing I've got to a home, even though I'm always away from it."

Haurchefant loved it all the same—"This... all of this, even coming up to this place and seeing all the emerald flora and the beasts of such a tropical place—this is all so marvelous. Splendid..." 

They had spent the afternoon taking in the sights of her home country's dense jungles and coursing rivers. As the sun set, they escaped to the hot springs together, safe and hidden away.

It wasn't long before their pleasant and giggling conversation and reminiscing escalated into kissing, touches and heavy breathing. Dear Menphina, they couldn't keep their hands off one another even if they tried.

He'd seen her in bathing garb for the first time when she'd come out to the hot springs in a white summer tanga and top. For a second, his jaw had dropped before his tell-tale smile returned and he pulled her into his arms and brought her into the waters with him. 

They had drifted into a slightly deeper end of the pool, holding each other, kissing. She was blissfully in his embrace as they floated together watching the sky go scarlet in sunset.

The stars were coming out as they kissed fervently on the pool's edge. Haurchefant had pulled her onto his lap, letting her straddle his hips and feel his length and it's throbbing ache. 

Oh, how she wanted him then and there. She had done enough waiting and running away from tasting the physical side of their love. She was so very done with being afraid of getting too close to him—that perfect, wonderful, smiling man with his oddball senses and penchant for flights of fancy. 

She felt his fingers sliding up the center of her back and nimble, they undid her top and she only grinned at him, teasingly whispering against his lips, "...so you want to make some memories under the stars, then?"

"Absolutely, my dear..." Haurchefant sighed, his other hand sliding down her back and pulling her hips against him, grinding their heated bodies together. She sighed, half-moaning and shutting her eyes. Haurchefant kissed her lips and her cheek, lazily moving down her neck, "...I'm so glad to have waited for such a beautiful memory with you."

She smiled, gentle and slightly uncertain, "...I-I'm a bit afraid..."

Haurchefant quietly laughed, "Of what is there to fear? You know I'd never hurt you. By the twelve, should I leave but a scratch on you, I'm quite certain you could throw me off a cliff without even breaking a sweat."

She shut her eyes, leaning her forehead against his as he stroked her damp hair and their bodies lazily moved together. Had there not been clothing barriers between them, they'd surely be making love at that very moment. The sensation was just as pleasurable, intense, stirring gentle moans from the two of them.

She giggled and shook her head, "I, well... you know... I'm quite a bit smaller than you."

Letting her slender hands glide down over his chiseled stomach, she stroked the length of his cock over his bottoms. She bit her lower lip and glanced sideward, shy, suddenly. A very normal eleven or twelve inches for an Elezan man was entirely massive for a Miqo'te man.

"Mmm... please pardon me if it's crude to say... but I've only had two lovers before you. It wasn't that comfortable... and let's just say they were about half your size."

Haurchefant made a face of concern and sympathy, stroking his beloved's back with his fingertips as he planted a gentle kiss on her shoulder, "Oh, my precious little darling... it makes quite a difference when it's someone who makes you feel safe and desired. I would so happily be gentle with you, I'd never take you like some brutish oaf."

Perhaps he had a point—she had never been taken gently.

"I suppose... I guess in that regard, perhaps I have never quite been made love to. Taken, yes. Made love to... no, not exactly." Realizing how somber she'd become she took on a more teasing tone and grinned, "...do you mean to say you can do what they can't, Mister? Because I'm quite interested in the results of that challenge."

Haurchefant laughed, "I do love a challenge."

Pulling her close, without the grinding, without the lustful, soft thrusts, he leaned back and brought her to lay on his chest, "Have you truly never made love before?"

"Is there really a difference? I've loved before... and sex followed..."

Haurchefant shook his head, an irritatingly knowing smile on his face, "If you must ask if there is a difference, then you've perhaps not experienced it."

"Oh, have you, then, Cupid?" She teased.

"Perhaps I have once or twice." Haurchefant confessed.

Her fingers grazed across his most ticklish spot on his waist. He flinched, water splashing around him.

Haurchefant whimpered, "My lady, please!"

The two settled against the bank of the pool beside the falls, laying back among the waters and the grass, steam rising soft around them. They had drifted away from conversation, once again kissing and grazing tongues, tasting each other's want. 

"It makes me... jealous to hear that, you know." She confessed between kisses. 

Haurchefant's fingers were tracing down below her navel, slipping beneath the bottoms of her swimwear. A gasp escaped her as she felt his long, graceful digits slip between sensitive folds. Her grip on him tightened.

"Despite that, my dear... you are special. Awaited... I would happily have a present and future with you than bask in memories of a half-loved past any day."

His fingers dipped inside of her, long, skilled, moving inward and out and curling against a place she'd never felt touched before. It beckoned a sharp, but quiet cry from her that she muffled against his chest. She hadn't realized how much her own loins had come to ache with need for attention, she'd been so lost in his words and voice.

"I feel as if I've waited a lifetime just for a moment with you." Haurchefant sighed.

"You're off on one of your flights of fancy again, aren't you?" She breathed.

"Perhaps I am, but you wouldn't have it any other way, would you?"

Mimicking him, she struggled out, "S-splendid... y-you're splendid..."

Haurchefant chuckled and pressed deeper into her, "Say it again, my love."

"Y-you're splendid!"

"As are you, my beloved... my warrior of light..." 

She made a muffled moan against the nape of his neck as his hand made a rhythmic thrust into her. A second digit entered her as she heard his breathy voice sigh, "Aah, my love, you're so very tight... I'll have to be especially gentle with you..."

"H-Haurchefant, I... I don't think I can take much more of this... it feels so good..."

His tongue was hot against her jawline and neck as he guided her small frame a little higher to take a nipple between his lips. He sucked and with his free hand, squeezed and palmed the other breast tight. Her body burned hot with want as she found her hips rocking against his fingers. 

"Aah... y-you're going to leave bruises..." She sighed into his wet, silver tresses. Her nipples were rock-hard and darkened from his suckling and he only grinned, his voice coming cocky, "I like to think of them as playfully marking my territory."

She laughed—maybe being territorial wasn't only a Nunh thing. 

"Happily mark me with everything you've got, then..."

"Oh," Haurchefant glanced up to her, his smile almost dark, "...gladly."

She hadn't expected him to move her up like he did. But he guided her body up as light as a feather—as he always did—up until she straddled his mouth and before she could react, she felt his tongue against her sex, lapping slow and gentle, a few slow and long licks before his lips moved to close around her clit and suck with hungry want. She gasped and she moaned—she had never felt such a thing before, her two lovers prior having been so quick to just take her and be done. She had never felt a tongue slipping hot and hard between her folds, against her entrance to tease or even her wet heat being sucked hard by a wanting mouth.

As he took up a rhythm between his tongue's moving and his mouth's suckling at her sensitive pearl, she in turn took a rhythm of rocking her hips against his mouth. His hands came up to rub along her thighs and rear, squeezing and pulling her deeper into his mouth as she dipped down onto his tongue.

"A... aaah!! O-oh gods...!! N-no, it feels too good!!" His tongue had caught her by surprise. She knew his tongue was long. Everything about him was so very long. It was typical of Elezen to have obscenely long tongues when they really stuck it out at length. She'd never seen Haurchefant's, though she'd felt him dominate her own tongue a number of times.

That hadn't even been a fraction of what he could do with it... by the gods, she felt her nether regions going utterly numb with pleasure.

Perhaps he'd felt her flinch to move away, her senses rapidly becoming overloaded by each flick and thrust. He moved his arms around her waist, possessive as he pulled her down against his mouth, unwilling to let her escape without release.

She could only arch her back and ride his face with her mouth open in silent cries. She was beyond the ability to moan his name or scream for more. His tongue was going so deep inside, perhaps almost as deep as... she didn't even care to think of it. All that mattered was how it curled and pressed against her muscles and massaged places she hadn't given nearly enough attention to. 

"Mmm... mmmm!! H-Haurchefant I... I'm coming!" She cried, feeling her juices spill against his lips and trickle down his chin and neck. She'd have been utterly embarrased by it had she not been so wrought with waves of undulating pleasure. It left her body limp as she slumped beside him, suddenly weak and trickling with juices no other lover had successfully teased from her.

Haurchefant met her weakness with a pleased smile as he took her into his arms and stroked her hair. She only breathed heavy in his arms, still rattled by an orgasm unlike any other she'd had.

"Haurchefant... w-where in the twelve's names did you learn something like that...?"

Haurchefant chuckled quietly against her neck, kissing again, "Where in the twelve's names did you learn to gush like that, my lady? I must say, I'm quite impressed."

Still half-gasping, half-moaning she made a disgruntled face and retorted, "I-I've never done that before!!"

"Is that so... I have so much to teach you then, love." Haurchefant said, before gathering her up into his arms and rising out of the pool. 

She gave a soft yelp, holding onto him tight. He gave her another kiss—she could taste herself on his lips and tongue—and oh, was that long tongue out in full force, pressing deep into her mouth to dominate her just as he'd done her womanhood. 

Before she could make heads or tails of anything, he was laying her down on the bed inside of the quiet little bungalow. They were locked in another trance-like kiss, bodies grinding hard against one another. Her legs wrapped around him, eagerly rising up to meet his cock as it pulsed under his damp clothes. 

Her heart pounded and in her belly and chest, butterflies flit about like a small hurricane. This was it—he was stripping the two of them. She eagerly tore off his bottoms, helping him and tossing the breeches aside. His member hung between their hot bodies—she had caught only a glimpse before he'd descened onto her again for another deep kiss. Just as huge as it had felt, she thought, nervously. She felt it grazing against her belly as he pulled her body against his, sighing her name. 

Menphina be merciful, she thought, it's girth was about as intimidating as it's length. She kissed hard, as if each increasingly aggressive kiss was to challenge her own fear. She sighed his name against his lips, her grip on him tight. It was thick and hard between her legs, grinding across her slick folds as their hips moved together.

"Don't be afraid, my love..." Haurchefant whispered, "tell me if it hurts and I'll stop without question." 

She nodded, though her body was craving him far harder than she could ever have dreamt. She met his eyes, deep and cerulean. Again, she was taken in another kiss so intense she swore she saw stars brighter than those shining outside.

She felt the silken flesh of his cock's tip slipping between her wet folds. Her legs tight around Haurchefant's hips, she rose up to meet him. 

"A-aah... oh gods, it's so big..." She moaned, taking him slow, inch by inch. She bit back the sting of her muscles stretching to accommodate the thickness. Eyes squeezed shut, she slid her hips up against him once more, taking even more in. A mewl of pain and pleasure escaped her.

"Ohh..." Haurchefant moaned before his breathless voice came, "Here, this... this may... may be easier for you." 

"Huh?" Before she could get an answer, he picked her up again, their bodies moving together, never separating until his back was against the wall and she was atop his lap in his arms. She glanced down, having only taken half of his cock.

"I-I'm not even halfway..." She sighed and then half laughed despite the sting, "I can fight a horde of Garleans... but I can't take my lover's entire cock..." 

"Shh, don't rush yourself love," Haurchefant said, chuckling, "...don't rush a thing."

"Okay... slow, then..." she breathed, letting him take her again in a kiss. They moved again, hips rocking. Her waist rose and fell, each time coming down, she took a little more deeper. The pain and sting was starting to fade away, pleasure easily overtaking. She was getting used to his massive girth, almost craving more as she moved down over it's increasingly thick base. 

"I--I've gone all the way," She murmured, feeling their bodies meet fully. Haurchefant grinned against her lips, teeth biting playfully, "So very good, you are... you've taken every inch of me... I knew you could..." 

She rocked slowly, still taking his length gently, "Gods... Haurchefant, I could do this every night with you..."

"We will, then," Haurchefant answered, still planting a trail of kisses across her breast, "...on one condition, my beloved... I want to hear your voice screaming my name... I want all in Ishgard to know you're mine." 

His pace quickened, now moving to guide her back down onto the bed. He pressed hard and deep, forcing out a cry from his tiny lover—to his pleasure, his name. 

"Splendid..." he breathed, kissing and rocking into her hard. 

"Oh god, I want all of you," she pleaded as his hand skimmed along her thigh, "let me take it all... oh... H-haurchefant, aahh!!"

"So beautiful your voice is, darling... take it all, I can't get enough of you..."

The fullness inside of her was all of too much. She moved against him, taking him so full she could hear their bodies meet with each thrust. Her fingertips dug into his shoulders, leaving rosy marks on pale skin. Haurchefant moved harder and deeper, lips parted in panting. She glimpsed the sight of his thick cock ravaging her slit and the sight just made her pussy ache with even more lust. That ache built the faster they went, the louder he breathed, the tighter he gripped her body despite his desperate attempts to keep gentle. She couldn't take much more, she needed a sweet end to this maddening build up.

She could only whimper as she arched upward, angling her pussy for his cock to ravage that place his tongue had teased before. She cried out his name, loud enough that anyone beyond their walls could hear. He gazed down at her with heavy lust in his eyes and adoration on his gentle face. He stroked a fingertip along her cheek, the tiniest beads of sweat dripping down his face.

"Finish inside of me..." She pleaded.

He didn't even question, simply nodding. 

Tiny sparks in jolted inside of her as he fucked her with determination. Her hips slammed hard against him, taking all of that once-frightening girth and length inside. His hands had moved to take hers, pinning her down beneath him, but intertwining their fingertips lovingly.

He rode her harder, a quiet growl escaping his lips with each thrust. The gentle, sweetness had given way to such a primal, wanton side that drove her crazy. Her legs tightened around him and her velvety muscles around his cock followed suit.

"Haurchefant... I'm-I... I love you..." She panted.

"I love you..." Haurchefant moaned, pulling her closer for a kiss of fiery intensity. His voice hoarse and breathless against her lips he cried out, "C... coming... I-I'm coming... I'm coming...!!! A-aaah..."

Liquid heat filled her as he thrust hard, deep, and slow into her. He moaned, muffling the sound against her shoulder as he rode her to his end. His seed filled her, so much, she could feel a mix of their juices trickling between them, hot and sticky as his thrusts slowed.

For a time they held each other, panting, stroking each other, kissing in wordless reverence of one another. By the time his length had softened enough to slip free of her, the sensation stirred a gasp from them both. 

She already missed the fullness, the gentle ferocity, she would have easily taken him a second time that night had they not spent so much of themselves in that moment. It was, after all, a first time for them both. First and wonderful.

She held Haurchefant in her arms as he lay beside her. She stroked his head as he dozed against her.

"I could so do this every night with you." She sighed.

"Oh, we will." Haurchefant grinned, "Did I not ask you once to be my personal steed?"

She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, "You get to play steed next time, git."

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder, "It would be an honor, my love."


End file.
